


drivers license

by atrpos



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrpos/pseuds/atrpos
Summary: I'm obsessed with drivers license and felt inspired to make a very angsty catradora fic based on it. enjoy i guess?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	drivers license

**Author's Note:**

> credits to the song go to the amazing olivia rodrigo

> _I got my driver's license last week_   
>  _Just like we always talked about_   
>  _'Cause you were so excited for me_   
>  _To finally drive up to your house_   
>  _But today I drove through the suburbs_   
>  _Crying 'cause you weren't around_

Catra drove around Adora’s street, terrified to actually make the turn. Adora invited her to talk about everything, about.. them, and Catra knew exactly what it meant. The past few weeks had been an absolute shit show and it was mostly her fault. Okay, maybe it was completely her fault. But Jesus Christ, from the moment they first got together Catra had constantly been so incredibly terrified of the moment Adora finally would realise what a piece of garbage she actually was. Turns out, insecurity brings out a fucking shit side of Catra, making it a self-fulfilling prophecy. Fucking awesome.

> _And you're probably with that blonde girl_ _  
> Who always made me doubt  
>  She's so much older than me  
> She's everything I'm insecure about  
> Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs  
> 'Cause how could I ever love someone else?_

It all got really shit when Glimmer became friends with Adora. Glimmer was, well, perfect actually. She was already in college and just generally had her shit together, something Catra could only dream of. She was smarter, funnier, prettier, and nicer than Catra, so honestly who could blame Adora if she actually had fallen in love with her. Somehow the more Adora insisted she only cared about Glimmer as a friend, that she loved Catra and only Catra, the more Catra suspected something was going on. You could blame it on her shit mom who never loved her, but that wouldn’t be fair to Adora, who had a shit mom herself and still never hurt Catra. Well, not intentionally at least, not yet.

> _And I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one_ _  
> And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone  
>  Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me  
> 'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

Looking back to how they started, maybe Catra should have known it would end like this. When Adora entered their freshman biology class and introduced herself, Catra fell in love on the spot. Adora was perfect in every way. She was somehow a jock who was also a huge dork, she had the absolute worst music taste, but who needed music when the sound of her laughter was the most beautiful thing Catra ever heard. Adora however needed another two years to realize the feelings were mutual. Two utterly painful years filled with pining, sleepless nights analysing every word Adora said, every time their hands accidentally brushed and that time Adora made a playlist about their _friendship_.

> _And all my friends are tired_ _  
> Of hearing how much I miss you, but  
>  I kinda feel sorry for them  
> 'Cause they'll never know you the way that I do  
> Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs  
> And pictured I was driving home to you_

When she told Scorpia, tears in her eyes, that she thought Adora would break up with her, she told her she was too good for Adora anyways. A lie, but Scorpia was just saying what she thought Catra needed to hear. What she didn’t understand was that it was Adora who was too good for Catra. Sure, Adora came across as a weird dork at times, but it was also Adora who knew just what to say when Catra had another huge fight with her mom. It was also Adora who cared so deeply about everyone and everything around her that Catra often had to remind her that she shouldn’t forget to take care of herself as well. It was Adora who this past year tried so damn hard to fix Catra, to make her feel special and loved. Tried, but failed. Can’t fix a lost cause.

> _And I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one, oh_ _  
> And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone  
>  I guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me  
> 'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

Catra recalled a night a few months ago when Adora promised never to leave. It was a bad night, filled with insecurities, caused by her mom kicking her out again. She looked Adora in the eyes and told her that Adora would probably leave her too one day, she was just the kind of person people left behind. Adora held her face in her hands, kissed her tears away and told her she would never leave her behind, that she would never leave. Catra understood why she had to break the promise, she really did, but it still hurt so fucking bad. When Adora called her to ask her to come over, she seemed so calm, so okay with breaking her heart, as if she already said her goodbyes.

> _Red lights, stop signs_ _  
> I still see your face in the white cars, front yards  
>  Can't drive past the places we used to go to  
> 'Cause I still fucking love you, babe  
> Sidewalks we crossed  
> I still hear your voice in the traffic  
> We're laughing over all the noise  
> God, I'm so blue, know we're through  
> But I still fucking love you, babe_

She drove around this neighbourhood countless times in the passenger seat. Adora got her driver’s license 6 months ago, because of course she did, and they drove around nights and days, making sure they had to spend as little time home as possible. They would drive to the beach, the cliffs, the mall, anywhere was perfect when they were together. She would give anything to be in the passenger seat again, listening to Adora’s terrible playlists. Maybe if she got another chance, she could just let Adora love her unconditionally. She knew it was too late though. She fucked up, and she needed to stop hurting Adora, it was the right thing to do.

> _I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one  
>  And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone  
> 'Cause you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me  
> 'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street  
> Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

She finally made the turn into Adora’s street. Maybe one day she could be someone worth saving. Maybe one day she could be someone who actually deserved to be loved by Adora. She pulled out her phone, and texted Adora _i’m here._


End file.
